The operation of automated vehicles or autonomous vehicles generally requires reliable information about infrastructure devices such as traffic-control lights, access-gates, and traffic-information signs. Vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications may be intermittent or may be maliciously altered, hacked, or ‘spoofed’ so the V2I information received by a host-vehicle is wrong. For example, a hacker may cause V2I information about a traffic-light to indicate that a green-light is being displayed while a red-light is actually being displayed and thereby possibly cause collision of vehicles.
The host-vehicle may be equipped to directly determine information about objects proximate to the vehicle. For example, a camera may be used to determine the color of light being displayed by a traffic-light. However, the field-of-view of the camera may be obstructed by another vehicle such as large truck, or by snow or dirt on the lens of the camera.